


Invasión

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Series: Héroes Legendarios - Crónicas del Pinnacleverso [1]
Category: City of Heroes
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Pinnacle server, Psychic Abilities, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día empieza de forma habitual en Ciudad Paragon, la ciudad de héroes, hasta que una amenaza que se creía resuelta vuelve a amenazar la paz y la vida humana no sólo en Paragon, sino en todo el planeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasión

  Julien se paseaba entre las estanterías canturreando el hit que sonaba en esos momentos por la radio, haciendo inventario mental de qué libros debía reponer y cuáles desplazar para acomodar la nueva remesa que recibió justo el día anterior. De vez en cuando se detenía, fruncía el ceño y devolvía un par de libros descarriados al lugar que les correspondía. Pese a no ser precisamente bajo, los estantes se elevaban muy por encima de su cabeza, así que cuando esos pobres volúmenes desamparados estaban fuera del alcance de su largo brazo, los recolocaba telekinéticamente. Podría ir a buscar la escalera, pero era una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado que un posible cliente entrara en plena exhibición de sus poderes mutantes. La ciudad de Paragon era, quizá, donde más desapercibido podría pasar uno aunque midiera dos metros y medio, estuviera hecho de roca maciza, respirara fuego o volase. O todo a la vez. De hecho, Julien había conocido a más de un individuo que respondía a tan aparentemente singular descripción, durante sus misiones como héroe de Paragon. En una ciudad apodada como la Ciudad de los Héroes no cuesta mucho entender porqué los habitantes están tan acostumbrados a demostraciones de habilidades místicas, metahumanas o directamente fuera de lo corriente.  

  De todas formas, la probabilidad de que alguien sintiera la irrefrenable necesidad de comprar un libro a las nueve y media de la mañana de un jueves era muy pequeña. Diminuta. Microscópica. Harían falta tres segundos completos de un superordenador como KELTAR para determinar la cantidad de ceros que preceden al primer dígito decimal no—cero. Razón por la cuál casi perdió la concentración al escuchar el tintineo de los túbulos de metal que colgaban encima de la puerta. Tenía un cliente. El Universo adora tornar reales las más absurdas probabilidades, como si desafiara a los matemáticos que las crean, diciéndoles "¿Ah, sí? ¡Toma improbabilidad!" y dándoles un revés en sus partes más sensibles: sus cálculos.

  El hombre se acercó rápidamente a la entrada, aunque tampoco habría tardado mucho si hubiera andado despacio: no era una librería muy grande. Antigua, sí. Tradicional, por supuesto. Pero no grande. Quizá por ese aire tan recogido y familiar Julien sentía un vínculo especial con la tienda, pese a hacer tan sólo dos meses y medio que le pertenecía. Aún pegado a la puerta, paseando la mirada por el expositor del último best-seller de Nas Dimmons, "Selene", un niño de unos once años y alborotada melena rubia se descubrió como el inesperado visitante.  

  Su peinado no era lo único caótico del chiquillo, apreció Julien. Parecía que un vendaval lo había sacudido de los pies a la cabeza: su jersey de punto verde estaba del revés, con una manga aparentemente demasiado larga colgando y la otra subida hasta el codo; la camisa blanco polar que ocultaba debajo no estaba tan oculta, y aunque tenía arrugas suficientes para llevar al suicidio a cualquier experto centro de planchado, ni un sólo ápice de su superfície estaba dentro del pantalón; tejanos que por cierto eran más blancos que azules, como si se hubieran dado un baño extra largo en lejía. Lo único que estaba en su sitio, y porque las sujetaban tres nudos dobles, eran sus diminutas zapatillas de deporte, de un amarillo chillón capaz de desprender retinas a mansalva.  

—¡Lionel Percival Gritch! Espero que tengas una buena razón para no estar en casa —tronó la voz de Julien.  

  El niño se giró de repente, pero en lugar de sacudirse por la culpa y el temor a una merecida reprimenda, soltó una inocente risotada.  

—¡Eh, has estado ensayando! —le dijo Lionel.  

—Tengo que prepararme para escarmentar a los ratoncillos como tú que pretenden escabullirse de sus responsabilidades.  

  Lionel era un niño algo especial. Sus padres eran la pareja más excéntrica de todo Steel Canyon. Y, teniendo en cuenta la variopinta población de cualquier sector de la ciudad de Paragon, eso era muy significativo. Su padre se dedicaba a dar clases en el campus de Steel Canyon de la Universidad de la Ciudad de Paragon; normalmente de tres o cuatro asignaturas de especialidades totalmente diferentes. Tenía en su poder una docena de títulos universitarios de los centros más destacados de enseñanza de todo el país. Era imposible haber estudiado en el campus de Steel y no haberlo tenido como profesor en al menos dos asignaturas en un año. Cuando el hombre se aburría, sencillamente tomaba el control de otras materias y se dedicaba a su pasión: enseñar. Este hombre creó el concepto de multidisciplina. Sin embargo, tanta información en la cabeza le convertía en alguien de lo más peculiar: no olvidaba ni un ápice de información técnica, pero era incapaz de las cosas más simples. Al menos solía recordar cómo abrir puertas. Su madre era una diseñadora de moda que trabajaba a tiempo parcial como psicóloga en el Centro Médico de Steel Canyon, aplicando teorías revolucionarias en la psicología basadas en sus conocimientos estilísticos. Algunos decían que hablar con ella era como ser absorbido dentro de un vórtice y acabar en una dimensión totalmente diferente, donde lo lógico era irreal y lo absurdo era natural.  

Quizá por la forma de ser de sus progenitores, la sensatez y madurez del pequeño Lionel era desconcertante. Para quienes lo llegaban a conocer, al menos. El resto nunca se paraba a mirar más allá de su apariencia y se quedaban con esa imagen de travieso niño desaliñado. Claro que al chiquillo no le importaba, y muy a menudo instigaba esa imagen con alguna trastada.  

  Julien lo conoció al poco de empezar a encargarse de la librería. Por lo visto, la casa de los Gritch estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el anterior dueño de la tienda era íntimo amigo de la familia. Prácticamente había desempeñado el papel de abuelo de la criatura. Se lo encontró al salir de la trastienda, husmeando en la sección de Atlas y libros de viaje. Un rápido sondeo mental superficial le dio toda la información que necesitaba conocer. El niño se había escapado de casa, como otras tantas veces, aburrido de la vigilancia de su niñera incompetente. Mucha Supernanny veía la señora. Tras llamar a casa de los Gritch y tranquilizar a la histérica niñera, que casi sufre un infarto al enterarse de la desaparición de Lionel, el niño y Julien hablaron lo suficiente para que el pequeño decidiera que Julien sería un buen herededo del título de abuelo del anterior dueño de la tienda. Así que, desde entonces, el hombre ha tenido que enfrentarse a las inesperadas visitas de Lionel y sufrir la oleada de disculpas de la niñera cuando lo pasaba a recoger.  

—¿Qué tal es el nuevo de Dimmons? —preguntó Lionel, como si supiera de lo que hablaba.  

Cogió el ejemplar que tenía más cerca y lo ojeó, frunciendo el ceño, aparentemente muy interesado. Daba una imagen muy cómica, un enclenque niño terremoto con pose intelectual, sujetando un libro que hacía más bulto que él.  

—Oh, te gustará si te has leído las Voces y Odisseus —Julien logró aguantarse una risa.  

—Ah, más de lo mismo...  

—No, en realidad. Esta vez, en lugar de revitalizar un estilo clásico o reescribir una novela clásica, plagia un estilo ajeno y bebe de fuentes orientales. Hay una serie de dibujos antigua que es de dónde Dimmons ha sacado toda la información.  

  Lionel suspiró, aburrido, y volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba, sin poder ocultar su esfuerzo.  

—La ciencia-ficción siempre ha sido un género de tercera, igualmente.  

  El problema de Lionel era que, aunque fuese un niño maduro para su edad, seguía siendo un niño: la mayoría de cosas que decía eran sencillamente ecos de lo que escuchaba en casa.  

—Siempre es agradable escuchar una opinión tan bien formada de boca de un erudito en el tema.  

  Lionel lo miró con una sonrisa inocente en la cara. Evidentemente, no tenía la más remota idea de a qué se refería Julien. Aunque el hombre no dudaba de que, tarde o temprano, el niño usaría esa misma frase contra alguien.  

—Déjame adivinar: la tata Müller se ha vuelto a quedar dormida viendo "Entresijos del corazón"—  

  Lionel chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco

—Es salir el Tarrizano y perder el conocimiento.

—Pues no lo entiendo, se supone que es el principal aliciente del culebrón. Por algo se pasa todo su tiempo en cámara sin camiseta.  

—La edad le puede a la pobre tata Müller.  

—Y seguro que el somnífero que le pusiste en su café no tiene nada que ver... —Julien arqueó una ceja acusadora.  

  Lionel bajó la mirada, y aunque desde la altura del hombre era complicado verle las mejillas, uno podría pensar que estaba ligeramente avergonzado. Aunque Julien no sabía si por la travesura en sí o por el hecho de ser descubierto.  

El hombre suspiró.  

—Ya sabes dónde están la sección de viajes...  

—¡Gracias!  

  Y, como una exhalación, desapareció por el final del pasillo. Unos segundos después se lo pudo escuchar trepando por los estantes en pos del Atlas que estaba a medio leer: La Atlántida Al Descubierto. Julien sonrió.  

  Sabiendo que la tata Müller estaría fuera de juego durante al menos dos horas más (la memoria fotográfica de los niños es extraordinaria), el hombre decidió que la mejor manera de hacerle saber dónde estaba Lionel y que no había sido secuestrado por unos cuantos matones de poca monta era dejándole un mensaje en el contestador. Se situó detrás del mostrador y tras descolgar el inalámbrico empezó a marcar el número de teléfono de los Gritch.  

  En la radio sonó el timbre de la hora en punto. Instantes después, una voz de mujer anunció que empezaba el noticiario.  

—Son las diez en punto —una breve sintonía se escuchó con fuerza a través del transmisor—. Buenos días, Rhode Isl...

  La presentadora no pudo terminar la frase antes de que la radio se quedara muda. Julien se habría vuelto a mirar al aparato, situado en una estantería detrás del mostrador, pero la tienda entera había quedado a oscuras. Colgó el teléfono, inútil sin electricidad. ¿Se habrían fundido los fusibles?

  El joven descartó la idea, el consumo eléctrico de la librería era constante y no muy elevado: los fluorescentes de bajo consumo de la tienda; radio, teléfono y ordenador en el mostrador; y un par de ojos de buey en la trastienda junto con los dos focos del escaparate constituían todo el gasto de la tienda. Y encima ahora ni el escaparate ni la trastienda tenían sus luces encendidas. Por tanto, tenía que ser un corte de corriente.  

—¿Julien? —la voz de Lionel sonaba más extrañada que no temblorosa.  

—No, no sé qué ha pasado. Dame un minuto. Tú no te muevas de donde estás.  

  Lionel se encogió de hombros y se submergió de nuevo en el gigantesco volúmen, disfrutando ahora con un troquelado de la montaña del centro del continente, donde vivía Clito, hija de Evenor y una de las múltiples amantes de Poseidón.

  Julien salió de la librería, y entendió porqué la luz solar no era suficiente para iluminar de forma medianamente decente el interior de su tienda. La atmósfera tenía un artificial tono verduzco, apagado, siniestro. Un entretejido de nubes espesas y amenazadoras cubría la cúpula celeste, y por lo que pudo ver tampoco era algo natural. Una heroína cuyos poderes se basaban en controlar el clima que flotaba en esos momentos cerca del décimo piso del edificio de enfrente parecía tener problemas con sus habilidades. La niebla que suelen evocar para protegerse estos héroes se resistía a tomar cuerp, y la mera acción de mantenerse en el aire, algo básico, parecía costarle horrores.  

  Y lo cierto era que Tempestad Ardiente no estaba precisamente en su mejor día. Llevaba toda la noche peleando con los zombies del Doctor Vahzilok a lo largo del alcantarillado de media ciudad con el fin de desmontarle al científico pirado un plan desquiciado para propagar una plaga mortal, y cuando por fin acaba felizmente su misión y se dirige a casa para unas merecidas veinte horas de sueño (después de un baño obscenamente duradero), algo desgarra por completo el clima. Conectada con el tiempo y su naturaleza a través de sus poderes, el enrarecimiento instantáneo del mismo aire la arrolló como un tren bala. Sólo gracias a su gran autocontrol logró evitar perder el control de sus poderes y precipitarse hacia el asfalto. Pero no duraría consciente mucho más. Costaba tanto pensar...  

  Julien vio cómo el cuerpo de la heroína ya no podía desafiar la gravedad ni de la forma precaria en que lo hacía y empezó a caer. Instantáneamente, se lanzó hacia ella, con el objetivo de interceptarla en el aire, pero cuando pasó volando presto el segundo piso ella se esfumó en una implosión de luz plateada. Era tranquilizador saber que la red de teleportación de los centros médicos de Paragon seguía funcionando. Seguramente, conjeturó el joven, eso fue lo que la había hecho desaparecer: cuando su pequeño dispositivo  de control de signos vitales detectó la pérdida de conocimiento de la mujer, envió una señal de emergencia al centro médico más cercano, que, haciendo uso de una sofisticada y avanzada tecnología, teleportó su cuerpo inerte a una de las múltiples salas del hospital dedicadas a la atención inmediata de superseres. Y todo por sólo una paupérrima cuota mensual; una cuota en forma de deuda adquirida por los héroes con el hospital que era fácilmente liquidada tras desviar parte de la recompensa recibida de una o dos misiones.  

  Fue entonces, levitando frente a las ventanas del segundo piso de uno de los rascacielos de Steel Canyon, cuando la vista de Julien se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aparte de la atmósfera pesada y las nubes verde opresivo que parecían de otro mundo. Algo que siempre había estado allí de repente había desaparecido. Los Muros de Guerra habían caído.  

  Los Muros de Guerra fueron erigidos cuatro años atrás, después de la Primera Invasión Rikti. Una invasión por parte de lo que entonces se creía que eran fuerzas alienígenas, invasores de otro planeta que venían a esclavizar nuestra especie y saquear nuestro planeta. Una invasión contra la que todos los héroes que habitaban la ciudad en ese entonces lucharon hasta el último aliento. Una invasión que causó daños en todos los sectores de Paragon. Una invasión a la que sólo sobrevivieron ocho héroes: la Freedom Phalanx.

Durante cuatro años, los Muros de Guerra habían funcionado de forma ininterrumpida para proteger a la ciudad de un segundo intento de conquista. Mantenidos por poderosos generadores situados en Terra Volta, en el corazón del sector de Independence Port, eran un intrincado cúmulo de la única energía que los Rikti no podían entender: magia. Conjuro sobre conjuro, runa sobre runa, se erigió una cadena de barreras superpuestas que lograron mantener aislada la ciudad y hacer ver a los Rikti que no era prudente empezar su conquista planetaria por el lugar más ferozmente defendido del planeta.  

  Y ahora estos muros habían caído. Julien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Había vivido muchas cosas como héroe, visto muchos mundos alternativos devastados. Uno, incluso, destruído por su contrapartida de esa dimensión. Pero siempre era otra realidad, siempre un mundo aparte del que se podía aprender para evitar acabar igual. Ahora se enfrentaba a algo que, en su año y medio desde que había llegado a Paragon, le era desconocido. Nunca nadie había logrado apagar los Muros de Guerra.  

—Vamos, que esto es muy grave —murmuró.

  Lo bueno de ser telépata es que, cuando aprendes a controlar tus poderes, tienes acceso a una fuente de información y comunicación infinita, dinámica, viva. Internet a su lado era poco más que dos vasos de plástico unidos por un cordel deshilachado. Se trata del plano astral.  

  Expandiendo su mente, Julien dejó atrás su cuerpo y a la velocidad del pensamiento accedió a ese plano donde la mente rige la realidad. Sus ropas cambiaron, y en lugar de la fresca camisa a cuadros y unos tejanos llevaba puesto su "ropa de trabajo". Spandex, porque todo héroe que se precie tiene al menos un traje de spandex. Era prácticamente el mismo que lucía desde que había empezado su carrera como héroe, en un juego de azules claros y oscuros. Y no, sin calzoncillos por fuera, porque hay un límite para las tradiciones a mantener.  

  Julien no se sorprendió al descubrir que el plano astral bullía de actividad. Todos los que poseían un mínimo de telepatía estaban allí, poniendo en común lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento. Lo que no era mucho. Julien se unió a la gran mesa redonda que era en esos momentos el plano y se puso al día.  

«Lo único que sabemos es que todos los Muros de Guerra de la ciudad han sido desactivados», transmitió Mind Slip.  

  Julien tenía que admitir que el acuerdo tácito de mostrar el nombre de uno flotando sobre su cabeza era tremendamente útil. Sobre la suya se podía leer "Pantalla", su nombre en clave.  

«No he podido acceder a Terra Volta después de la caída de los Muros. Incluso los teleportadores tienen el acceso vetado. Desde la sala de control de D.A.T.A. todo indica que no hay problemas en los reactores.» Mind Slip reprodujo una pequeña escena donde aparecían unos cuantos hombres con largas batas blancas, un recuerdo de sus indagaciones compartido con todos los presentes. La cara de estupefacción y desconcierto de los científicos era patente.  

«Sin los muros estamos indefensos. Y el hecho de que coincidan con este cambio tan... extraño en la atmósfera no ayuda, precisamente.» Purple Jynx mostró diferentes imágenes de todos los sectores de Paragon, todos con el aire enrarecido y las espesas nubes verdes que ocultaban la luz del Sol: la plaza de Atlas en Atlas Park, las copas de los árboles en Perez Park, las autopistas de Skyway, las calles de Peregrine Island.  

«El cambio no es meramente estético.» Julien tomó el turno, y retransmitió lo sucedido con la heroína de poderes climáticos. «Es algo profundo. No sé si es algo general para todos los Stormies, pero asumo que sí.» Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a los apodos de la clasificación de poderes de Freedom Corp que la usaban sin darse cuenta. Mientras que Freedom Corp establecía que todos aquellos héroes que tuvieran poderes climáticos se clasificaran dentro de "Storm Summoners", la mayoría de héroes tendían a usar "Stormies" o "Stormers". Total, la información llegaba igual. «Las pautas mismas de la atmósfera han sido alteradas de forma tal que cualquiera con una conexión al clima ha recibido un gran revés.»

«Los Centros Médicos están ahora mismo recibiendo una afluencia masiva de héroes con este tipo de poderes.» Nurse Empath mostró un par de flashes de las salas de telepads, las máquinas que teleportaban a los héroes en apuros. Pese a que controlar el clima era un poder relativamente poco frecuente, los telepads no dejaban de rescatar héroes, todos inconscientes.  

«Los telépatas de Atlas Avengers hemos estado interrogando a varios grupos que hayan podido tener algo que ver en esto.» Crystal Clear emitió diversas escenas de lucha con Sky Riders, Crey y Freakshows; todos involucrados en el pasado con asaltos a los reactores de Terra Volta o con tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada como para aprovechar una "fortuita" desgracia como ésta y obtener el control de la ciudad a través de su seguridad.  

«Portal Corp, por otra parte, ha empezado a recopilar datos, para ver si encuentra alguna dimensión en su banco de datos que comparta este fenómeno y poder estudiar vías de aproximación al problema.» comentó Mind Slip.  

«Pfff, científicos...» masculló BrainRider.  

«No tenemos mucho.» se lamentó Nurse Empath. «Más bien no tenemos nada.»

«!»

  La expresión de sorpresa de Jynx dio paso a una escena de Talos Island, cerca del túnel que la conectaba con Independence Port. Una gran nave volaba despacio por donde antes estaba la barrera protectora del Muro de Guerra, como si estuviera segura de tener el paso franco.  

«¡Destructores Rikti!» Una alarma, eco de la que empezó a escucharse en Talos, resonó por todo el plano astral, transmitiendo un mensaje pregrabado que hacía años que no se escuchaba en la ciudad. «"¡Asalto aéreo! ¡Paragon City, esto no es un simulacro!".» Purple Jynx cortó el sonido de su transmisión, pero siguió emitiendo las imágenes que captaba al plano astral «¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quién...?»  

«Vanguard.» BrainRider mostró su asqueo con un gesto obsceno.  

  Vanguard, una organización internacional de emergencia destinada a coordinar la defensa del planeta durante la primera invasión Rikti, agrupando a los mejores héroes de todo el mundo bajo su mando. Desde que el ataque inicial terminó con la destrucción de la base que hospedaba el portal al planeta Rikti, el mundo creyó que estaba a salvo; sólo Vanguard se había mantenido vigilante, recordando que una posible segunda etapa de la invasión alienígena podría ocurrir. Lo que para algunos era una paranoia, una tontería, algo imposible, ahora demostraba convertirse en realidad.  

«¿Qué es lo que están dejan...?»

  Antes de poder incluso terminar el pensamiento, un fogonazo iluminó el plano astral.  

«¡Bombas!»  

  Rider debió ser alcanzado por una onda expansiva, porque su yo astral se desvaneció. El resto, ya fuera voluntariamente o porque habían caído víctimas también del bombardeo, fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. Habría que dejar la búsqueda de respuestas por el momento.  

  Julien regresó a la realidad física del mundo con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza: Lionel.  

  Entró en la tienda volando, literalmente. No tenía tiempo para llevarlo a su casa, y tampoco creía que hubiera mucha diferencia entre la seguridad que ofrecían ambos edificios si una bomba estallaba cerca. Sin embargo, dejarlo solo, sin vigilancia, mientras Julien se iba a una misión incierta le ponía nervioso.  

  Abrió la puerta antes de llegar a ella, casi sin darse cuenta de que no había girado el pomo con la mano, y se encontró con Lionel a la luz de un par de velas totalmente inclinado sobre el mismo libro que había cogido antes, ahora abierto por un intrincado plano de una región de la isla de la Atlántida.  

—¿De dónde has sacado las...? Es igual. Pon atención, que esto es importante.

  Quizá fue el tono de voz, quizá fue ver a Julien flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, el caso es que el niño centró su atención por completo en él.  

—Está sucediendo algo grave en Paragon. En toda Paragon —el hombre se posó al lado de Lionel y luego hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para quedar ambos a la misma altura—. No tengo tiempo para llevarte a casa, pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo. Así que necesito que me hagas un favor. Piensa en una puerta blanca.  

—¿En una puerta blanca?

—Exacto, imagínate una gran puerta blanca que se va abriendo poco a poco. Cierra los ojos si eso te ayuda.  

  Lionel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Se estaba concentrando a base de bien. Julien sonrió.  

«Una puerta muy bonita, aunque algo barroca para alguien de tu edad.»  

  Lionel abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había escuchado a Julien, pero no a través de sus oídos. Lo miró, interrogante. Normalmente ese rollo de los pensamientos no iba en esa dirección, más bien en la contraria.  

«No te preocupes, esto no dolerá nada. No pierdas la puerta de vista»

  Una habitación empezó a formarse en el espacio blanco donde estaba la puerta. Ahora no flotaba en una nada neblinosa, sino que era la entrada a la sala. Dentro estaba Lionel. Al chico le resultó admirable poder verse a sí mismo en la sala. Julien cruzó la puerta, y Lionel pudo verlo a la vez desde fuera y dentro de la sala.

«Bienvenido a tu mente. O a un rinconcito de ella.» Lionel estaba realmente excitando ante este despliegue de habilidad psíquica.  

  Julien apoyó la mano en una pared, a un metro del suelo, y en ella se formó un teléfono colgante, de distintos tonos de azul.  

«Mientras estoy fuera quiero que si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, te imagines la puerta abierta, la cruces y descuelgues este teléfono. Yo estaré al otro lado.»

«¿Es esto uno de esos dínculos raquíticos que hacéis la gente que lee mentes?»

  Julien volvió a sonreír.  

«Sí, aunque nosotros preferimos llamarlos vínculos psíquicos.»

«Oh»

  Lionel vio cómo Julien cruzaba la puerta y desaparecía.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Tú sigue estudiando el atlas de la Atlántida. Cuando vuelva ya me contarás qué te ha parecido.

—¡Claro!

  Niños. Cuánta tranquilidad y confianza en los demás. Cuánta inocencia.  

  
  


 

  Julien se elevó hacia las alturas mientras se colgaba y activaba el pequeño comunicador que Freedom Corp ofrece a todos los héroes que se registran para facilitar su comunicación. Sintonizando la frecuencia de su SuperGrupo, lanzó un mensaje.  

—Gente, supongo que ya lo habréis notado a estas alturas, pero tenemos problemas.  

  La invasión había comenzado.  

**Author's Note:**

> Relato escrito para celebrar el lanzamiento de la "Issue 10: Invasion" en el hoy cerrado MMORPG "City of Heroes". 
> 
> Las referencias (todas obvias xD yo tengo de sutil lo que un elefante en una cristalería) de los detalles y chorradas que se alejan de la "trama" principal:  
> — un guiño a The Nanny  
> — un guiño a Dan Simmons (más de uno, de hecho xD  
> — un guiño a Sailor Moon  
> — una referencia a la Liga Ciudad Paragon, un supergrupo de Pinnacle!verse  
> — un guiño a Chrétien de Troyes.   
> — un anarroseo descarado de pokémon  
> — un guiño al único SG no—español al que uno de mis personajes pertenece, Atlas Avengers  
> — un guiño a New X-men (cuando Jean accede a la mente de Bestia para aprender medicina y poder reconstruir telekinéticamente a Emma, que había sido rota en su forma diamantina.)


End file.
